vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowmen (Frosty Nights)
Summary The Snowmen are a hostile species from the horror game, Frosty Nights. They were originally created by Santa and Mother Nature to help Santa in his workshop, using magic to make toys. This all changed when humanity turned greedy and made Mother Nature turn against them. The Snowman who were directly tied to her became corrupted by her and turned on humanity, even killing a child named John. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B Name: The Snowmen, Killer Snowmen Origin: Frosty Nights Gender: Male, possibly genderless Age: Unknown, 100 to 1000+ presumably (Have been making presents for Santa for years and years) Classification: Murderous Snow constructs Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics possibly Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Sharp claws and teeth), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Technology Manipulation (Can cause electric toys to activate, and can manipulate the electric lights in the player's room), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High; Regenerate from being fully evaporated), Teleportation (When evaporated they tend to teleport a distance away, can appear in a child's closet without explanation), Magic (Used when making toys. Were created from magic and much of their abilities likely stem from this), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3 possibly 8. Have seemingly existed hundreds, even thousands of years with the immortal Santa and Mother Nature. They can survive lacking their heads. They can regenerate from being evaporated. Due to being created with Mother Nature's spirit, it is possible their lives are linked directly to her, similarly to their minds), Weather Manipulation (Can cause massive blizzards), Resistance to Pain (Seemingly lack the ability to feel pain) and possibly Mind Manipulation (Due to their minds being seemingly directly under the control and power of Mother Nature, they don't really control their actions directly, meaning an opponents mind manipulation would have to content and overpower Mother Nature's) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Can easily overpower and kill a child. Seemingly snapped John's neck. Teeth and claws should be this level), possibly Wall level (The snapping neck could also have been the snowmen ripping the child's head off or even crushing his skull, as the feat is rather vague) Speed: Athletic Human (Can easily blitz a child given enough the chance) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly Class 5 (Casually snapped a child's neck, possibly even ripping their head off) Striking Strength: Street Class+, possibly Wall Class Durability: Street level+, possibly Wall level Stamina: High (Weren't fatigued in the slighted when making toys for Santa every day till Christmas. Attack the player all night with no sign of being tired) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range physically, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (Could follow Santa's orders and understand human tasks) Weaknesses: Heat can easily melt them, but since they quickly regenerate from that, it can easily be overcome. The sun can seemingly keep most snowmen from being active. Notable Members: * Mr Blue * The Watcher * Bobbles * Kraze * Li'l Santy Note: This is a species profile, and strictly only covers what a normal member of the species would have, and not all the abilities shown by every individual. Gallery SteamTradingCards.jpg AllTheSnowmen.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Frosty Nights Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Technology Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users